Large format or giant screen movies are movies shot with film larger than the conventional 35 mm format. This includes, but is not limited to the following formats: 15-perf/70 mm, 10-perf/70 mm and 8-perf/70 mm. For the purposes associated with this invention, large format or giant screen movies that fall under the preceding formats require large format movie screens for most effective use
Large format screens are generally not prone to the normal abuses associated with regular format movie screens due to their distance from the audience. Large format screens are further away and are usually sealed off from moviegoers, therefore most foreign objects (pop, popcorn, gummy bears, spit wads, etc.) are not able to reach the screen. Despite this protection, large format movie screens nevertheless require periodic cleaning to ensure proper light reflection and picture sharpness. Accumulated dust is the main deterrent to light reflection, sharpness, and clarity of picture. Screens develop a layer of dust that must be removed for optimal performance. However, if the screen is not cleaned in the correct manner, the dust will form streaks, which will yield results worse than a dim, evenly dusted, screen.
The problems associated with cleaning large format screens are a consequence of their extremely large size and precarious locations. It is nearly impossible to get any type of cleaning head to every square foot of the screen by conventional and inexpensive means. Poles that can reach upwards of 60 feet are too cumbersome to maneuver with consistent results, man lifts cannot be maneuvered into place because of theater floor arrangements, and scaffolding is prohibitively costly and time consuming.
Due to the extremely high cost of all types of large format movie screens, it is beneficial for theater owners to be able to clean them at regular intervals. This is far more cost-effective than replacing them when they become too dirty.
Therefore, a method is needed to cover the entire screen in a systematic process, in order to achieve even cleaning.